


A Sadstuck of Rage and Heart

by trypophobicCanine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trypophobicCanine/pseuds/trypophobicCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU where Kurloz, running away from his abusive dad for the night, becomes friends with a street kid named Meulin. They become fast friends, but all that's shattered when the police blame the sudden death of his father on Kurloz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sadstuck of Rage and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to let me know if anything needs editing. i might've missed something.
> 
> also on my [deviantArt](http://glasslipsfulloflies.deviantart.com/art/A-Sadstuck-of-Rage-and-Heart-344824734) and [tumblr](http://trypophobic-canine.tumblr.com/post/39364960020). just as a fyi

Kurloz slouched down onto the dirty pavement of the alleyway. Sirens wailed past the alleyway where he hid, and remained in the distance, a constant background noise. The city was crowded, yet he felt so alone. He wanted to cry, but he forced himself not to. His dad had gotten angry at him again, and Kurloz couldn't figure out why.

The sky was quickly going dark, and Kurloz thought about going home, but thought better of it. Better to let his dad cool off and start worrying about him. The streetlights and vehicle headlights glared through the evening light, and the overcast sky began to pour rain onto the earth. Kurloz's black hoodie and grey jeans became soaked in a matter of seconds, and he sighed, head resting on the grimy brick wall behind him.

The far end of the alley was a dead end, but there was a slight outcrop from higher up the building that would shelter him from the rain. He got up and then collapsed on a garbage bag once he was under the shelter, and then jumped up suddenly. Something was in the pile of bags!

A small, wild-haired head popped out from the trash. "Hey mister," yowled a little girl. "Watch where you're sittin'!"

Kurloz was still in shock. "Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that."

"Hmph." Kurloz examined the little girl. Her black hair was almost waist-length and was very messy, like she hadn't brushed it in ages. Come to think of it, everything about her was shaggy--her clothes were old and worn, her face and hands were caked in dirt, and her fingernails were stubby with the tell-tale signs that she bit them. She glared at Kurloz. "Yo mister, if yer done ogling at me, I'd appreciate it if ya left me alone."

"Sorry, it's just that I've never, well, sat on anyone before. Kinda a new experience for me." He stuck out his hand. "My name's Kurloz. What's yours?"

She examined his hand, and then his face suspiciously, then took his hand in hers. They shook. "The name's Meulin."

...

Kurloz spent the night in the alley with Meulin. He liked her, and apparently she liked him in return, because she didn't get mad at him when he asked if he could stay. They talked, sharing life stories late into the night. When the dawn light began to show, and the rain ceased its depressing downpour, Kurloz made no move to leave. He didn't want to go anywhere. At school, the other kids made fun of him because of his dysfunctional family and his quiet personality. Meulin loved that about him though, and he felt happy and completely at home for the first time that he could remember.

Meulin snuggled closer into his skinny frame and dosed off just as the sun rose over the city skyline.

...

They didn't wake until Kurloz heard the pattering sound of pounding feet on the sidewalk outside the alley. He got up, careful not to wake Meulin, and investigated. He was almost at the entrance to the alley when a police force erupted into the alley, guns waving around. He yelled and ran back to Meulin, who had startled awake. "Meulin," he shouted, "Run!"

"I can't, it's a dead end! We're trapped!"

He grabbed her and held her close to him, trying his best to protect her in case the cops started shooting. The police chief stepped out from the group, and spoke to the two of them. "You are under arrest for murder! Put your hands on your head and don't make a move, or we will use deadly force."

Kurloz couldn't understand why he was being arrested. Murder was a serious accusation, and he had done nothing wrong, as far as he knew, considering that he had been in this alley with Meulin ever since the previous evening.

“Stop!” he shouted, raising his hands into the air. “Don’t shoot!” He walked towards the group of cops, Meulin scrabbling for a grasp on his jean pant leg but gaining none.

“Kurloz!” she shouted in desperation, but he didn’t even turn to look at her. She started crying. Why he was going along with this, she couldn’t understand.

“Don’t worry, Meulin,” he called out to her. “I’ll be okay!”

But turns out he was wrong. The police marched him off to the station, where he layed down all the facts of where he had been last night and the night before. His alibi was solid, from his point of view, yet the police seemed to be determined to paste the guilt of this crime on him.

…

Kurloz sat in the blinding white light of the investigator’s lamp, which was blazing annoyingly right into his face. Kurloz was naturally pale, but the lamplight made him look like a ghost.

“Alright kid,” the investigator began his questions. “Where were you last night between 8 pm and 12 am?”

“In the alley where the police found me.”

“Anyone who can prove it?”

“Yeah. Meulin, the girl who was with me when I was arrested.’’

“Oh?” the investigator looked rather perplexed. “The police report says that there was no-one with you when you were arrested.”

“What? No, she was there, she shouted my name! She tried to keep me from leaving her!”

The investigator shook his head. “Nope, sorry kid. There was no one there. Just a pile of garbage bags, the police, and you.”

Kurloz slumped back into the chair. Meulin… wasn’t there? But she had been, there was no denying it. And yet, the report said that he had been alone. What was going on?

“Who are you accusing me of killing? I have a right to know.”

“You’re right. But why do you ask? You killed the man, and yet you’re asking who it is you killed?”

“I didn’t kill anyone. Never want to. Who died? You tell me right now. Please.” He added that last word for good measure, hoping that one word would get him into the investigator’s good graces.

The investigator sighed. “Alright, fine,” he agreed. “I’ll humor you. The victim is your father.”

The stunned silence lasted until an officer came to take Kurloz away.

…

Meulin lunged at an officer, her stubby fingernails raking along his face. “Bring him back, bring Kurloz back right now!” She screamed and bit at him, and the officer called for back up. Two more officers came, prying Meulin off of the officer. She lashed out with her feet, clipping the officer holding her right arm in the temple. The officer went down like a sack of rocks. Her right arm now free, Meulin tried to attack the officer holding her other arm, but before she could more hands grabbed at her, holding her still.

Meulin struggled to get away. She had only known Kurloz for half a day, but she felt like they had known each other for so much longer. She felt safe with him around. “Bring Kurloz back! You have to! He’s the only one who understands me!” she went berserk, thrashing around and inflicting pain on anyone any way she could.

Three gunshots sounded through the dawn.

Meulin stared straight ahead, at the tops of the buildings bordered by the dark, shadowed walls of the alley. The pink sky morphed into orange, and she dropped to the pavement, blood and tears mingling on the grimy alley pavement.

“Make sure she disappears,” commanded the police chief.

“Yes sir,” a younger officer responded.

…

The trial went by quickly. His father had been killed outside a liquor store, not far from where Kurloz and Meulin had been. Kurloz had somehow managed to convince the court that he was innocent, but how he had done so he couldn’t quite understand. He stepped out of the courthouse, suddenly mobbed by reporters. Instead of answering their pointless, invasive questions, he slipped away and made his way to the alley. When he arrived, He stopped short and stared.

Meulin’s blood was stained onto the pavement, and he could see faint droplets that lead to the street and stopped.

Meulin was gone; gone for good. No-one was left for him in the world.

He returned to the alley and sat among the trash and garbage bags where he had first accidentally sat on her, trying to escape the rain.

He allowed himself to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, a little bit of human!Kurloz's backstory--Kurloz's dad is abusive, and Kurloz has run away from home on more than this one occasion. he's gotten in trouble with the police a few times, enough that he's gained a bad reputation among the officers. he's deemed a "bad kid" by the kids at school, and so he has no friends.
> 
> about human!Meulin: she ran away from home because she felt like she was drowning in mediocracy. so, she left for the city, but ended up becoming homeless because her flat-mate didn't pay their share of the rent and so the both of them got kicked out and she's flat broke because of the asshole. she was living in that alleyway when Kurloz discovered her. she died because she didn't want to be left behind again, and had abandonment issues prior to meeting Kurloz.
> 
> Kurloz saw himself when he looked at Meulin--alone, and desperate for a friend. he didn't want her to get hurt, which is why he left willingly. the cops were tired of his bullshit though, and just made up a story where he and Meulin had attacked them, thus giving them the right(?) to kill her.
> 
> also, their in-universe aspects were reversed--Kurloz had a "heart", and Meulin went on a rampage.


End file.
